


Soft Kitty

by deardeer77



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 养猫科学指南





	Soft Kitty

最先发现事情不太对劲的是cobb。当然了，潜盗者就是有这样敏感的观察力。

他在仓库正中央发现了一颗闪亮的铃铛，它很小，是金色的，所以cobb一眼就看见了。

这不可能是属于仓库遗留下的东西，它太崭新了。cobb把它捏在两根手指之间盯着它，然后对着偌大的仓库转了一圈。

没人理他。所有人都低头干着自己的活儿。

ariadne正在搭迷宫模型，弄了满地泡沫，活像个模型社的高中生。yusuf悠闲地拿着试管叮叮咣咣做些老天才知道的事。eames嘟嘟囔囔地举着照片照镜子，cobb注意到他基本只是在打理自己的头发。

arthur是唯一一个在他心目中好好工作的人。

前哨低着头阅读文件，一边把重要信息整齐地誊写在笔记本上。

arthur刻意和eames坐在对角线上，他们分隔在仓库的两头。

自从cobb发现他俩搞在一起之后，arthur就和eames保持了一定的距离。至少在工作的时候是这样。

但是他无数次发现eames透过镜子的反射对着arthur露出下流的微笑。前哨只是恶狠狠地瞪他。cobb对此不发表任何意见。

显然arthur把他的疯狂宠物驯服的很好。

“我说，你们谁掉了个铃铛？”

他的同事们纷纷放下手里的工作把视线射向他。cobb首先看向ariadne。

“老天，这是歧视。”ariadne翻了个巨大的白眼。“那不是我的。”

“yusuf？”cobb把铃铛举向药剂师的方向。

“我从不给我的猫戴铃铛。”药剂师推了推金丝边眼镜，并且开始大谈特谈。“铃铛对猫的耳朵一点都不好。你要知道，他们的听力很敏感——”

“停下。”

所有目光集中在arthur身上。他正尴尬地瞪着yusuf，笔尖在笔记本上滑出长长的一道。

“那不可能是我的。”arthur清清嗓子，视线越过cobb，目光变得锐利和致命。他正在瞪着镜子里咧开嘴笑的伪装者。

“是我的。”eames透过镜子看着cobb。“我养了只猫咪。”然后他又狡猾地笑了一下。

cobb很确定这个笑容属于arthur。

“别给你的猫戴铃铛，eames。”yusuf皱起了眉头。

“我的猫咪喜欢铃铛。”eames把铃铛丢进西装口袋。

他一个上午都发出叮铃叮铃的声响，cobb注意到arthur坐立不安。

潜盗者真的不想知道他们在玩些什么。他希望伪装者明天能按时来上班，脸上最好也不要挂彩。

 

“你和eames养了只猫。”yusuf截住正要去吃午餐的arthur。

arthur露出一个毫不掩饰的厌恶表情，一点都不想回答yusuf的问题。

“我没有。”他还是这么说了。

“那么是eames养了一只猫。”yusuf点点头。“别让他给他的猫戴铃铛，老兄。”

arthur叹了极长的一口气。

yusuf当然知道他们住在一起，但是没人谈论这个事实，他发觉自己一不小心戳露了前哨不想说的秘密。但是，操他的，他们早上一起出现在仓库里，下班的时候eames像只小狗一样尾随arthur出去，谁都看得见。

药剂师也从不记得伪装者有如此守时过。

但是前哨如此致命，yusuf现在才开始担心起自己的脖子。

“我不评判。”他改口。“我什么都不知道。”

“好极了。”arthur眯起眼睛，眼角的纹路又细又长。

“我只想知道猫的事。真的。我担忧eames养猫的能力，我的猫没有一只喜欢他。他也不喜欢我的猫。他们互相憎恨。”在猫的话题上，yusuf停不下来。

“那只是个，”arthur思考了一下。“玩具。yusuf。”

yusuf放下沉重的负担。要是有什么人能让eames守规矩，那么只能是arthur。无论是用威胁还是别的什么，eames最近都老实极了。

“那么，他的猫长什么样子？漂亮吗？天然粮能让猫的皮毛光滑油量，我的猫喜欢吃三文鱼罐头。”yusuf马不停蹄地和arthur分享他的养猫心得。

前哨的脸色越来越难看，yusuf及时管住了自己的嘴。但他充满希望地看着arthur，希望他能分享点关于eames猫的小秘密。

arthur捏着鼻梁，头疼极了。

“黑色。”他挤出一个词。

“喔，黑猫。可爱。”yusuf感叹，而arthur看上去想杀人。“然后呢？”对猫的狂热喜爱让yusuf停不下来。

“很安静，会杀小鸟和老鼠，喜欢狗。”前哨只能蹦出几个词。

喜欢狗的猫倒是挺特别的。

“还有牛肉。就这样。”arthur闭上嘴。

“公的母的？绝育了吗？”

arthur的表情堪称痛苦。“公的。”

“你觉得我们可不可以——”yusuf在想能不能让他们的猫交个朋友。

“没门。yusuf。”arthur忽然恶狠狠地说，咬牙切齿。yusuf退后一步，看起来arthur还挺疼爱这只猫的。

“eames还行？”他颤颤巍巍地问了一句。

“他很喜欢。”arthur终结了对话。

yusuf站在原地盯着arthur走出门，还有不知道从哪冒出来的eames。他觉得自己好像知道了些不该知道的事。

 

最后一个起疑的人是ariadne，好奇宝宝忍不住打探身边所有人的秘密。

“eames。”在快下班的时候ariadne靠向伪装者身边。

eames正在玩弄那颗铃铛，不停地让它响着，ariadne差点以为这是他的新图腾。

“我能为你做点什么？”他咧开嘴微笑。

ariadne脸上不同寻常的神采提示着她又开始刺探他的小秘密了。

“我能问你点事吗？”ariadne真的特别困惑。

“当然啦，随便什么。”eames友好地回答。

ariadne瞥向arthur的方向，前哨的桌子前空无一人。他已经忍不住先一步走出仓库，为了躲避eames恼人的动静。

“你会纹身吗？我是说，设计图案，用纹身枪什么的。”ariadne盯着他手臂上巨大的黑色墨迹。

“那是我的兴趣。”他挠挠下巴。“你想来一个吗？我会给你折扣喔。”

“什么？我不想要。”ariadne直白地瞪他。

“很犀利的拒绝，亲爱的。”eames夸张地捂住心脏。

“我是说我还没想好。”ariadne是个甜心。毕竟eames是唯一一个爱说笑话的同事。cobb关心工作，arthur像个保姆，yusuf只对猫感兴趣。

“我是想问，”ariadne干脆直白。“arthur也有纹身吗？”

“喔。”eames饶有兴趣地咕哝，算不上肯定。他后退了一步显然对这个问题挺震惊的。

“是什么让你觉得我们的泥棍子前哨会拥有一个纹身？”

ariadne企图从eames的脸上找出答案，但是伪装者就是伪装者，他的微笑无懈可击。

“好吧。”ariadne一点点泄露自己的所见。“今天你们照常调情的时候——。”

“喔。”这个喔拉的又长又刻意。

“打架的时候。”她更正，接下来的话有点尴尬。“arthur用领带勒你脖子的时候，我好像看见点什么东西。”

“有什么？”eames柔和地逼问。

“纹身之类的？”ariadne不确定地说。

接下来eames爆发出一阵笑声。

“你觉得arthur可能会纹身吗？除了pasiv，他不允许任何来源不明的针头靠近他。”eames把铃铛揣进兜里。“他喜欢我的纹身，不代表他会给自己也弄一个。”

伪装者走向大门和她说了明天见。

这并没有让ariadne打消疑惑，她相信自己的眼睛，但是绝对不相信arthur口中的骗子。也幸好，她没看见别的什么不该看见的东西。

 

叮铃叮铃。

一对铃铛随着每次撞击发出清脆的响动。

“你确实喜欢铃铛是不是？”

arthur用喉咙里挤压出的压抑呻吟当做坦白。很明显，这个声音变成了一种条件反射。

eames露出笑容用牙齿咬住一边带着铃铛的金色小环拉扯让铃铛响的更厉害，arthur只能无助地用指甲抓挠他的肩膀留下痕迹。

事后他们慵懒地躺在床上，eames的手指追随着arthur胸前的墨迹绕圈。

“发誓，你要是让我再戴着铃铛去上班我非杀了你不可。”

arthur满足的语调毫无威慑力。

“好的。”eames在他耳边留下一个湿漉漉的吻，arthur总感觉自己被狗舔了一口。

“你想要个新的纹身吗？”

arthur正在他的抚摸下发出轻柔的叹息，有点像猫咪的咕噜。

“关于什么？”他从不拒绝eames的提议。

“你有铃铛和名牌了，”eames把手指沿着arthur的脊椎滑向尾骨。

“我想你还缺条尾巴。猫咪。”

arthur撑起身子露出懒懒的微笑。

“那听上去不错。”

他靠过来索吻的时候铃铛乱响。

叮铃叮铃。


End file.
